the_frickhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
About Robin (Cashual#1248) is an inactive member of the Frickhouse. He joined the server on September 9th, 2019, a millennia after God's Tear fell onto earth. Early Life Robin was spawned in purgatory due to God shedding a tear onto Earth. It was with the Tear of God, and the will of Heaven, that Robin formed into his original self. The Devil heard of his birth and, with no one else wanting the "abomination", took Robin in. Robin grew up in the deep, deep depths of Hell itself. Residents of Hell did not like this, as Robin was seen as an Angel of Heaven. Robin was kept secluded from any other life in Hell because of this, for his own safety. Robin lived in the very depths of hell for a very long time, seemingly centuries, before he decided that he must break out. Robin confronted his adoptive father, Satan, and issued a very intense fight between the two. Robin eventually won their battle, and giving Satan mercy out of pure generosity and familial love. Robin did not leave unscathed, however. His abilities were damaged beyond repair, and would only be able to bring him to Earth and nothing more. Robin used the last of his divine power to skyrocket himself out of Hell, his wings and form damaged by this burst of power. He was finally out, and landed in our world, Earth. Robin's original name, alias, identity, and general sense of being, have all been wiped away by his own doing when he broke through to the Earth's surface. He now lives as a seemingly normal human man, with no qualms or issues in his life. There are nights, however, where he is gone entirely, and people can't seem to pinpoint him at all during these moments. Server History Robin has been mostly inactive since joining. He has joined in on conversations rarely, and even had a small participation in The Dimitri Schism, although the only thing that came out of that was him leaving the server by Vincent's words. However, he eventually came back the next day. Relationships Romance * Vincent "Vinnie" Vinyl is his current Boyfriend. They met each other on Earth after they both arrived. Robin was very interested in Vinyl when he noticed the demon, since he had never truly seen one before, despite living in Hell for so long. Their relationship grew from there, until eventually, they became lovers. Friends * Cass "Sillyzawa" Frog is the first person he met from the MP100 Kin Server, who later also introduced him to the Frickhouse. Robin deeply respects Cass and thinks of Cass as one of his best friends, but secretly despises Cass' father with a passion. Crazy Frog is on Robin's Hit List. * Nicole is another good friend of Robin's, and their communication together seems to be solely based on memes. Robin has high respect and appreciation Nicole but still cannot help himself, and lets himself become infected with rabies simply to mess with her. He however enjoys her humor greatly. Even when infected with rabies. Enemies * Peace Ape was created on the same day as The Dimitri Schism. He was created at a symbol of server-wide peace in the aftermath of the server war. Robin, however, despised his existence when it began. Robin still hates Peace Ape until this very day. * Seaman '''was first introduced to Robin in the MP100 Kin Server, and Robin has hated Seaman since discovering him. Despite watching through the entire lore of Seaman, Robin still hates the fish deeply. * '''Crazy Frog is Robin's most vicious enemy. Crazy Frog has done nothing truly wrong to Robin, though. Robin is simply engulfed in rage every time he thinks of Crazy Frog, despite his immense love for all other frogs.